1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp which can be easily assembled and disassembled and the shape of which is easily changed.
2. Prior Art
Lamps are usually sold commercially as finished or almost finished goods. Some of them are of the do-it-yourself type, and the purchaser has to assemble the parts to have a finished lamp, but even these kits are relatively bulky and hard to transport. The reason is that, even if the lamp is sold as a do-it-yourself type, the lamp shade is usually constructed in one piece and the shade occupies a large space. Further, since the lamp shade is produced as one article the external appearance of the lamp is fixed and cannot be changed. So, if the user wishes to enjoy a lamp with a different external appearance, he has to buy a new one. This is expensive.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantage inherent in prior art lamps and lamp kits. The object of the present invention is to provide a lamp which, when disassembled, is compact enough to be transported in large quantities, which is easily assembled and disassembled, and the external appearance of which can be easily changed by simply increasing, decreasing or interchanging some of the parts, and which is easily adapted for use as a floor lamp, table lamp, desk lamp or ceiling or wall fixture.